lolmemesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mudkip
Mudkipz are a pokemon from the Hoenn region that spawned the "so i herd u liek mudkipz" meme Origin the origin is a copypasta about a guy who decides to fuck with a major retard at his school, which ends up in randomness The Copypasta Today being Halloween, I decided to fuck with the major retard at school when I came out of science for break. He was dressed as Ash. Knowing this was going to happen, I brought a Mudkip doll. Thus I started the conversation, making sure no one saw me. "So I heard you like Mudkips..." "MUDKIPS? I LUUUUUUUUUUUUVE MUDKIPS." "O RLY? So, would you ever fuck a Mudkips, that is.." (he cuts me off before I could said 'if you were a mudkips') "OF COURSE." "Well I just happen to have a Mudkips here, and..." Before I finished the sentence, which would have resulted in me hitting him across the face with the doll, he grabbed it. In one swift motion his pants were down and he was violently humping it. Not to get between a man and his Mudkips I started to walk away, because there is no way I'd be caught wrestling a half-naked crazy guy humping a Mudkips. Needless to say, within 5 to 10 seconds, some girls saw him and started screaming. I cooly walked into a restroom, pretending nothing had ever happened; not that I had intended that outcome, but now that it was in play I didn't want to be involved. I came back out two minutes later, and like any wanton act on school grounds there was now a huge crowd around him. He was still fucking it and baying this real fucked up 'EEEEEEEEEEINNNNF EEEEEEEEEEINNNF' sound. Suddenly a scuffle broke out in the middle, meaning he probably did something stupid. I asked someone what had happened. A girlfriend of one of the football players tried to get him to stop, but he bit her for trying to take it away. Someone called in a few football players (all dressed up like Road Warrior) who proceeded to pummel the shit out of the guy. Meanwhile the school police were freaking out and having trouble getting in to the situation. A few minutes later the intruder alarm went off and we were all shuffled into classrooms. Over the intercom the principal announced that someone had thrown a flaming plush toy into the library. Uh.. what the hell. So we were kept there and about 30 minutes later the principal came on again. This time he was saying that whoever was behind the beating should turn themselves in. All of a sudden this woman began yelling, "I WILL SUE YOU FOR DAMAGES. YOU LITTLE PUNKS, I'M GONNA SUE..." and it was cut off. I asked an office later what had happened. Apparently his mother had come to pick him up and threatened to sue for the beating and 'whatever else happened.' The school threatened to counter-sue because of lewd conduct, inciting a riot, and starting a fight. So I ask you: do u leik Mudkipz? Mudkip ASCII Art Mudkip ASCII DZ,::,,8 ,~++++++O+IO O=++++++++8+++I+ =7+++++++++++++?O M+I++++++++++++++?7 $++$++++++++O+++???8 ?++?++++++++O++++??IN ++++?++++++++++++???ID ++++Z++++++++I+++????7 Z++++?+++++++8+++????IN 8++++7+++++++I+???????Z +++++$+++++++++??????I O++++=+++++++8+??????I? +++++O++++??Z???????ID I++??++?+??+?????????$ O????Z??????N???????I Z????7?????????????I ????I+?????I??????I7 I????N?????N??????IN I?????????+??????ID N?????????D?????I8 I????????7?????I$ +????????I????II +Z???????????III??78 D???????????????I??????IN N??+?????????????IZ???????IIIN 8GhostlyDriffy=N 8++++++?+??????????IO????????IIIIO I09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)~~:N ++=:~+++++?????????????????????II7777I D09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)D +++:::~+++???????????????????????IIII7N7Z 8+?+ O09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)~= +++::=+++++????????????????????I??IIIIZ77M?????? D09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)GhostlyDriffyD +++++++++++?????????????????????$M?IIII77IIMII??$ N09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)~ M $+++++++++??????????????????????N IM?I7I77III8IIIN O:09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)GhostlyDriffy=~ IZO?+++++???????$..M?????????????NNDNIII777III7777IID ~~N:09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)~ =I M??+++O+?????????O7INM????????????MZZMIII$77777777777IIO GhostlyDriffy 09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC):NGhostlyDriffy=~ + 7+???++?+8?????????NDON?????????????NO7I7I877777$7777777I8 +09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)~~8~ M~?D$M??????????????????MOZZ??????????????IIII7D777777777777$ N=09:37, July 30, 2012 (UTC)~~=~D~O+??????D7??????D???????$DN??????????????II7INM7777777777D ~~ ~=~ M+???????????????O??????????????????????II$O$7O7777II77$ + Z+??????????????++???????????????????+O877$7N+$777D7777 8 ++8+???????????????MD7????????+++?7N87ID7$$7$8++M77$M7777 +Z+????????????????+IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII$7$$++++$8 D D ++=+++??????????????????OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII??????D+++++N =+++ + O?????????????II????MIIIIIIIII??+++ +=++++M D+=+ +D??????????IIII7III77MIIIIII++++ I++++8 =+++++Z +???II7777777777777N+DII++ I++++N O+????N8NDNMNO$D+$II778D777IO++~M =+D=++=N O???II??????ID???+?ID???IMZ++++++=OOI+IZD ++IN7777D 7M??I?I????7????7?I?????II7ZND++ +DO??777777778 I????????+7?????O???????III77I7II?I?I?????D777777IIIIIM ??III??IMI????????O??????IIID??I????????N777777IIIIIIII?8 7I?????7I?????+??D+???????IOI?????????D7777777IIIIIIII?ID D?I???II?????NI?8?????????N??????+??ZN77777777IIIIIIIIZ I?I7IIIIIIIIDII+????????N???+?+?D +DM8ZZO8 I?OIIIIIIIII8Z$????????N???+D77 II77I7IIZ D????????NN777777 I7II7I7M 7???????D7777$8 OIIIIID I??????O ZM8 +INIZM $I???? $D? 8$INM _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ / ____| (_) | | | | | (_) | | | | | (_) | (___ ___ _ | |__ ___ _ __ __| | _ _ | |_ ___| | __ _ __ ___ _ _ __| | | ___ _ __ ____ \___ \ / _ \ | | | '_ \ / _ \ '__/ _` | | | | | | | |/ _ \ |/ / | '_ ` _ \| | | |/ _` | |/ / | '_ \_ / ____) | (_) | | | | | | | __/ | | (_| | | |_| | | | | __/ < | | | | | | |_| | (_| | <| | |_) / / |_____/ \___/ |_| |_| |_|\___|_| \__,_| \__,_| |_|_|\___|_|\_\ |_| |_| |_|\__,_|\__,_|_|\_\_| .__/___| | | |_| Category:Pokemon Memes